moments en famille
by bluee-apple98
Summary: Quand un petit garcon rentre dans la vie de notre couple, elle sera chamboulée... pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


Bonjour a tous, desolée pour cette longue absence mais j'ai eudes problèmes sentimentaux qui m'ont enlevé l'inspiration pendant un bout de temps. Mais je reviens et comme promis avec une nouvelle petite histoire mais cette fois ci sur leurs vie de famille. Je commence une nouvelle histoire parce que je ne pense pas avoir finit d'ecrire des choses ou il ne seront que tout les deux et encore jeunes.

Voilà, alors comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le petit Gabriel . Cette histoire est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes alors si cela ne vous plait pas, veuillez quitter sans laisser de commentaires injurieux sur ceux qui aime. BONNE LECTURE A TOUS

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alec entra dans l'appartement, ses sacs de courses sous le bras, il lança ses chaussures et caressa le président Miaou avec la plante de ses pieds. Il posa ses victuailles dans la cuisine et se dirigea dans le salon, pensant trouver Magnus au travail, ce qui aurait expliquer le silence dans l'appartement. Il se figea devant l'image qui s'offrait devant lui, Son fiancé (oui le mariage gay ayant été légalisé, Magnus lui avait rappelé sa demande et ils étaient officiellement fiancés. ) dormait paisiblement sur le canapé, leurs fils dans les bras. Ils avaient tous deux un visage apaisé. Alec sa baisa et replaça une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de l'enfant. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait dormir, Alexander ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au jour ou il était arrivé dans leurs vies, chamboulant tout son monde. Il etait tombé sous le charme du garçon dès le début, quand durant une mission il l'avais vu dormir sur un banc de l'orphelinat d'Idris. Beaucoup d'enfants avaient perdu leurs famille durant la guerre, et le petit avait tellement de douleurs dans ses grands yeux bleus qu'Alec s'était promis de le sortir d'ici. C'est ainsi, qu'après une discussion endiablé avec Magnus qui avait peur de s'engager auprès d'un enfant a devenir son papa a cause de son tempérament extraverti et son besoin de liberté, le sorcier accepta d'aller voir l'enfant et fondit a son tour. Le petit était issu d'une famille de chasseurs d'ombres qui avait basculé du mauvais coté durant la bataille finale, il fut donc décidé de le rebaptiser. Le jeune Gabriel Thomas William Lightwood-Bane, âgé de 2 ans rentra dans leur famille et dans leurs cœurs.

Les premiers jours avec lui furent légèrement compliqués, a 22 ans Alec était devenu un pére de famille. Et il fut plongé dans les couches et les biberons, Magnus l'aida du mieux qu'il put et se révéla être un très bon père. Il fallut néanmoins lui expliquer que les jeunes enfants ne pouvais pas avoir les cheveux teints ni porter des tonnes de bijoux. Alec le laissa s'occuper des habits, il rigolais encore en repensant au refilé de mode que le petit faisait chaque jours sous les regards de son pére et de ses tantes qui étaient folles de lui. Jace quand a lui prenait des photos des tenues les plus ridicules pour lui ressortir au moment ou il commencerait a l'embêter. Mais il avait beau dire, il était lui aussi tomber sous le charme de ce petit et adorait l'emmener en ballade sur son dos au parc. Il formait un duos de charmeurs qui faisait tomber toute les filles et qui rendait Clary folle. Y'a pas a dire, le petit Gabriel avait séduit tout le monde du haut de ses deux ans et il les faisait tous tourner en bourrique.

Le sorcier bougea dans son sommeil, réveillant le petit qui commença a pleurnicher, en ce moment il ne dormait pas beaucoup, les affres d'une guerre touchaient même les plus innocent. Alec lui tendit les bras et le jeune garçon vint se lover dans son cou, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil. Il était tard, Alec décida d'aller coucher son fils dans sa chambre qui était redécoré à ses goûts à chaque fois qu'il le désirait... Décidément ils le gâtaientt vraiment trop. Mais tout les moment câlin, les chatouilles, les fous rires qu'il avait apporté ici le valait bien.

Alec retourna dans le salon ou Magnus dormait encore a poing fermés. Il piqua des légers baisers dans le cou de son amoureux pour le réveiller et qu'ils puissent avaler quelque chose pour aller se coucher. Le sorcier ouvrit un œil et sourit en voyant son amoureux pencher sur lui, puis il regarda son torse remarquant qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

'' Je l'ai couché, il avait encore besoin de sommeil.''

'' Je crois que la journée avec ses tantes l'a fatigué. Il a encore eu une peluche en plus, un chien je crois.''

« Ca ne sera que le cinquième » répondit Alec en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et s'installèrent sur les chaises autour du bar, Magnus regarda en coin son amoureux qui faisait des sandwichs et jeta :

« Tu sais, il va falloir choisir une date pour le mariage, même si il ne sera pas reconnu par l 'enclave, il me tarde que vous soyez mon mari Alexander ligthwood-bane. »

Alexander sourit à Magnus, oui bientôt il serait son mari, et il le serait... pour l'éternité .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plus, je vous dis a bientôt et si le cœur vous en dis, laissez moi une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir.


End file.
